The disabled are presented with a number of challenges which other users take for granted when it comes to using computer systems. Most people take it for granted that we can walk up to any personal computer and start typing. However, there are a variety of disabilities which make it difficult or impossible for some people to use a standard keyboard layout. For example, a person with a handicap affecting one hand may do better if the most commonly used keys were all aligned within the range of the other hand. Meanwhile, the cognitively disabled may find that an alphabetically arranged keyboard serves them best. In any case there is not one keyboard layout that would accommodate all handicaps. Computer keyboard layouts have to be tailored to the disabilities of the particular individual.
Most computer keyboards are made up of keys, each with a cap and an underlying key post, and a detection mechanism that registers that a key has been pressed. Once pressed, the key sends a key code to the computer system indicating which key was pressed, and software interprets the key stroke. There are many keyboards where the keys snap in and out of place. Such keyboards could be remapped for the disabled by moving keys and then redefining the keyboard's layout to the computer's operating system. While this mix of activities may not be a major hurdle for those skilled in computer systems, it is beyond the abilities of most of the disabled or those who assist the disabled in adjusting to their environment. This leaves a disabled individual unable to use computer systems or require him/her to search for an expert to specifically reconfigure a computer system to their needs. Once reconfigured, that computer system then becomes a problem for others to use. Further the disabled individual is unable to apply skills required with the use of the modified computer system to other computer systems.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a keyboard which can be easily reconfigured to accommodate the handicaps of a specific user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a modified keyboard that can be used with any computer system without requiring special programming or modification of the computer system.